Normadon Von Carlstein
Normadon Von Carlstein is a Vallodian mage and one of the members of the "The Raiders of Hoigeru". Their group was sent out by King Tirkkiim LXXXIX of Sobiaka to retrieve items of value in the ruins of Hoigeru, the former capitol of The Kingdom of The Southern Dwarves, in 1201 A.A.F. Normadon is the most level-headed member of the Raiders and psudeo-leader of the band of misfits. However he tends to overthink things when there are much simpler solutions. He also has little patience for fools, so how he tolerates Rhaac, the most insane of it's members, remains a mystery.__FORCETOC__ Early Life Normadon was born in the Vallodian coastal city of Grensva to two mageware merchants, Alfred and Selena Von Carlstein, in 1175 A.A.F. Normadon was sent to a mage school at the age of 5. There they discovered his natural ability for the destructive Lighting and Fire Arcana. When the came of age at 15, he chose the Moon as his magic focus. He would return to his parents to work as the representative of the shop to the various guilds they traded with. This is where he met Akira Isamu, a Chiakino elf and a guilder from one of the many guilds come to trade in Vallodia. They immediately became friends. They were quite successful in their respective businesses before tiring of their lifestyles. Normadon was particularly affected by wanderlust and a thirst for knowledge. Feeling like his old life had nothing further to offer, he and his friend Akira decide to travel the world together in search for adventure and left Normadon's home town in 1201 A.A.F. Journey to Sobiaka Normadon and Akira begun their journey by heading south along the coast of Nellah Egnats. Later they turned east and set out for the kingdom of Sobiaka by crossing the Shafradiez Desert. At the border between Arnu and Sobiaka, in the city of Dos, Normadon and Akira met Olaf Olafson of the Northern Isles, Ronix Forge of Sobiaka and the insane Rhaac'var Caileth of the Shafradiez Desert. This motley crew of misfits decided to form a party and they agreed to head into Sobiaka to look for some work. The Raiders of Hoigeru WIP After the death of King Tirkkiim After the messy assassination of Tirkkiim LXXXIX, the Raiders of Hoigeru decided to go their separate ways. Unbeknownst to them, all would eventually become legendary figures of their time. While Olaf, along with Rhaac and Ronix, focused on conquest, Normadon, along with Akira Isamu and Naithnid, continued to search for knowledge and adventure. They eventually arrived to the land of Lethondriel Grahar, where they buried the lock of hair Normadon took with him so at least a part of her would return home. After that sobering day Normadon decided he would create a legacy, rivalling that of the legendary Egil Storkvalbein, by creating the greatest centre of knowledge the world had ever seen. Both Naithnid and Akria agreed to join him in this quest. After years of knowledge hunting, they finally returned to Normadon's hometown of Grensva, Vallodia. By then Normadon was revered as an Archmage and the greatest expert in magical lore for his time, with his companions being equally well-known in their respective fields. With the help of the town and the resources of Akira's guild, they were able the create the Great Fortress Library of Grensva, which sits in an artificial lake just outside of Grensva. The construction of the Library The construction of the Library, however, was not as easy undertaking. Normadon had to often take the job as magical advisor for King Olaf Olafsson in order to acquire the funds for the library without bankrupting Akira's guild. Then there were his parents who were, at this point, getting quite old. This meant he had to constantly return from his campaigns with Olaf and construction of the library to take care of them. Normadon was at the breaking point, the stress of the construction and campaigns were taking their toll. His hair had already turned grey despite only being in his early 40's and worry marks lined his face. If it wasn't for his friends, Akira and Naithnid, he would have shattered under the pressure. Then he met Magda Von Staufenberg. Magda was a well respected architect and quickly rose to prominence due to her unique solutions and engineering know-how. She was also a noblewoman of Von Staufenberg family, who are partially related to the king of Vallodia at the time, King Otto III. They met at a ball in celebration of the King's birthday. The King invited Normadon because, at that point, Normadon was already a famous and powerful mage. The actual first meeting between Magda and Normadon was slightly awkward. Magda accidentally stumble upon Normadon alone on a balcony, talking to himself. Normadon fell in love with her almost at first sight. Her fiery red hair and her intellect (not to mention she was quite the looker) stole his heart. It was also what he was talking to himself about on the balcony when Magda arrived. It took them two days to gather the courage to talk to each other again. They ended up marrying a year later. With Magda helping him and sponsorship from King Otto III, Noramdon finally completed the Fortress library, named the Sapphire Tower by the locals and workers for the sapphire blue water of the lake reflecting off the library tower, Leafgrow 13th, 1226 A.A.F, to great fanfare. Even King Otto III and King Olaf Olafsson came to the opening day. Normadon was chosen as head of the library. Akira was appointed head of finances and public relations and Naithinid became head of the History and Archaeology Society based in the Sapphire Tower. Later Life Normadon lived the rest of his life expanding and improving the library. He opened the Lethondriel library as the number one source on all things elven. He ended up getting 3 children, the firstborn, Adolf, and the twins Laura and Lucien. However one day Normadon traveled to another world to deal with an unknown threat to the world. He'd be gone for five years before returning to the tower battered and wounded with strange crystals growing out of his body. Appearance and Personality Normadon is slightly taller than the average human. He is slightly skinny and he features long, wavy dark hair with streaks of white. He usually maintains a dark-blue robe adorned with magic runes and the symbols of his source and magical focus, the moon. What is the most striking feature is his ice-blue eyes. Most people feel uncomfortable under the cold gaze of those eyes despite his pleasant demeanour. Normadon never is the kind of person who actively looks for trouble, however it doesn't mean he can't take care of himself when danger comes. During his time with the Raiders of Hoigeru, he tried to keep some semblance of order in the group, yet few of the group actually respected him, leaving him, very often, to clean up his failed attempts at a plan. He tolerates fools very little. He feel that they are nothing but trouble, so the fact that he tolerates Rhaac is unknown even to him. The thing that irritates him the most is arrogance and snobbishness. He feels that they stem from ignorance and that those who are arrogant are short-sighted and weak-minded.Category:Raiders of Hoigeru Category:Character